totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sae
Sae, labeled as The Homeless Girl is a contestant on Total Drama Sci-Fi Action. She was originally on the Techno Smashers team. She returned for Total Drama Vegas City and was originally on the Poker Chips team. Biography Sae hasn't had a very good life. Her parents died in a car accident when she was very young so she had to be sent to an orphanage. When she was thirteen a terrible fire burned the orphanage down leaving Sae to survive on her own. People have welcomed to give her some food and shelter at times while other times she has to find her own food and shelter.Oweguy found her in an alley one day and decided to sign her up for his next season of Total Drama because he felt bad that she had no food and no shelter. Sae joined Total Drama because she wants to be wealthy and doesn't want to be homeless anymore. Total Drama Sci-Fi Action In Welcome to Total Drama Sci-Fi Action Sae was the last contestant to get off the bus. She nearly fell but was helped by Pete whom he gave an introduction to. Afterwards Oweguy showed them their new location which was an abandoned science lab. Later on after settling in the cabins Oweguy set up the teams and Sae was put on the Techno Smashers team. After breakfast the contestants were introduced to their first challenge which was revealed in the next episode. In Transmashers, Robots that Love to Smash the challenge was for them to get through a pathway while also avoiding giant robots. At one point the path split into five and Sae went along with Pete on the fifth path. While on the path Sae thanked Pete for helping her and explained to him what it's like to be homeless. He then told her that a sweet girl like her would get far which made her smile. Suddenly they were attacked by the robot and Pete picked her up just so she wouldn't fall behind. They eventually caught up with the others and thanks to Kuro they were able to stop their robot and cross the goal making them the winners and granting Sae and the others immunity. In Ultimate Laser Tag the next challenge was a game of ultimate laser tag which contained bigger guns, thicker lasers, and they also shot some dodgeballs just so someone would get hurt. Sae didn't talk much but she had trouble holding onto her gun but once again Pete managed to help out. The Techno Smashers won again giving Sae immunity once again. In Virtual Boys Murdoch planned an alliance and Pete and Sae joined just because he said that he was going to vote off the bad people which wasn't really true. The next challenge involved virtual reality and the contestants used special suits just so they would get into the games. During the Metroid like stage Pete helped Sae avoid the attacking aliens. Despite doing alright the Techno Smashers lost due to Murdoch tricking Dax to use up all their bombs in the Zelda like stage. Later Amanda told Pete and Sae that Murdoch told her not to trust Katelyn and Pat and they figured it out that he was lying to her and the three of them then quit his alliance. To get back at them for betraying him Murdoch rigged the votes making them vote off Dax instead of him. In H2Owe Chloe planned an alliance to help Amanda get rid of Murdoch. Sae decided to join as well and she asked if Pete could as well and Chloe accepted. The next challenge was for the contestants to search for a treasure chest inside a giant pool filled with sea creatures and other strange stuff. Some of the others questioned Sae's swimsuit because it was a coconut bra and paper and she had to remind them that she was homeless. Roxanne ended up finding the treasure chest first making the Techno Smashers lose again. In order to get Amanda back Murdoch voted off Chloe along with telling her false locations on where the chest was which got some more votes for her. Sae and Amanda later agreed with Pete that they needed to stop Murdoch's plan. In Honey, I Shrunk the Contestants Oweguy writes a note to the contestants to come to his cabin. However it's a trick and was really leading them right to his newly built shrink ray which shrinks all the contestants. Sae doesn't do much but throughout the challenge they end up locked in Bridgette's room with no transportation or way out due to her shoe crushing their mini car and Bridgette closing the door. Sae suggested to not have Murdoch help them due to being annoying which they did. Bridgette finally noticed them after nearly eating Sparky and helps them out of her room with a paper airplane. The Techno Smashers end up making it to the shrink ray before the other team winning the challenge and Oweguy then returned to normal size. As a reward for winning he gave them a copy of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids which made them look confused. In Attack of the 50 Foot Nianah the next challenge introduced the growth portion of his size ray and for the challenge he turned Nianah into a mind controlled giant with the contestants smaller than her pinkie toe. Sae and the other contestants spent the entire challenge hiding from her but at one point she fell asleep so they decided to use the shrink ray on her but Jake ended up landing on it which turned Nianah to normal causing the Explosive Mines to win the challenge. However the Techno Smashers were spared from elimination due to Murdoch ending up missing at the end of the challenge. In Invasion of the Contestants Snatchers aliens abduct Kuro, Amanda, and Jerry and are replaced by alien clones back on Earth. However at one point the alien Amanda gets crushed by a table making the other contestants realize that those ones were not the really Kuro, Amanda, and Jerry. Oweguy then sends the other contestants to go get them and after many tough passage ways the Techno Smashers end up in the right room where Kuro, Amanda, and Jerry were held hostage. Thanks to Marine they shut the ship down but are then attacked by the other alien clones who transform into giant hulk monsters. Marine defeats both of them and at one point some alien blood ended up in Sae's mouth. The ship ended up blowing up but all the contestants managed to escape before it exploded. Due to rescuing the captured contestants the Techno Smashers win once again. In The Thing from Another Movie the alien leader's body from last chapter was found in the wreckage and Oweguy took a look at it but it was late so he sent the other contestants to bed with him going to bed as well with the interns watching the alien. But at one point the alien attacked the interns and the others saw them at the cabins but really it turned out that the interns they saw were aliens in disguise which attacked them. Jake threw a candle at it which completely burned it to a crisp. They then defeated the other one that was attacking the girls and they decided to get some help but the line had been cut by the alien. Also it had secretly gathered some DNA of theirs to make clones of them. Kuro told Sae and Pete to get fire extinguishers to put out the fire they'll use on the aliens which they went to do. When they attacked the alien monster it turned into a giant monster but Jerry ended up defeating it with dynamite which destroyed the alien and Oweguy's lab. Since both teams worked together to stop it they all recieve invincibility except for Sparky who was elmininated for not helping out. Jake and Pete were relieved that nothing bad would happen for a while that involved aliens but deep inside Sae's body an alien blood cell was starting to form. In Adventures in Drama Sitting Sae was inside the cabins with Amanda and Marine when suddenly a shot from Oweguy's new aging machine that backfired shot through the cabin and turned all three of them into babies. Kuro and Pete were the first to find out and Kuro went to find Oweguy while Pete had to clean the floor because Sae pooped on it. Jasmine then arrives and Kuro explains to both her and Pete that they have to keep an eye on them until Oweguy fixes the machine. At one point the babies got hungry but Jasmine accidently gave them stale food and then accidently gave them cake which made them hyper. They managed to get them strapped to a bed so they wouldn't go nuts and Kuro and Pete go to the baby store but the babies had gotten lose while Jasmine wasn't looking and were in a nearby tree. When Kuro and Pete got back they managed to get back in the cabin without making it look like they were misbehaving. Despite the hard work the Explosive Mines got their babies to the machine first making the Techno Smashers lose but Sae, Amanda, and Marine still got changed back and due to being babies there were immune from a vote. In Beware! the Jelly Monster Oweguy gets a shipment of jelly from Chris and Chef. However it turns out to be alive and mean people harm. Marine was the first to notice and tells Oweguy who tells the others. He explains that they should build freeze rays to stop the monster while others go and look for it. Sae ends up going to look for the jelly monster but Marine tells her and Amanda that she'll keep an eye on them and make sure they don't get hurt. Knowing that she saw the creature in the kitchen Marine instructs them to go there. At first it appears empty but it soon turns out that the creature was hiding in the plumbing. Marine then noticed that Sae and Amanda had left leaving her to fight it but nothing was able to stop it leaving her to hide and cry in fear but Sae and Amanda come back along with Kuro and Pete who freeze the creature but Marine as well accidently. Due to freezing it first the Techno Smashers win but before Oweguy could announce a winner the ice block containing the jelly monster and Marine broke through the wall and fell into a bowl of boiling hot water that was outside thus sending Marine to the hospital saving the Explosive Mines from eliminating someone. In Super Contestants Sae was amazed that she's made it this far and Amanda tells her not to give up and also reminds her that Pete was still there. Later Oweguy announced that Murdoch has returned to the competition as well as announcing that the teams have been dissolved. The next challenge they had to compete in was a super hero themed challenge with one half of the contestants being the heroes while the other half were the villians. Sae was chosen to be one of the heroes and the costume she chose was a Batgirl costume. The first challenge was to avoid dodgeballs thrown by the villains and Sae managed to avoid two and finished by falling even though it was accidental. The heroes won the first challenge and during the second and third challenges Jerry tricks Bianca into working with them making the heroes lose the next two. However the others found out about Bianca's cheating and despite her trying to confess what happened the heroes lost making the villains win and because of her cheating Bianca was voted off. In The Wasp Kuro helped Oweguy with an experiment witht he Teleporter of Shame but a wasp ended up flying in during the teleportation causing Kuro to mutate into a mutant wasp and with an uncontrolable mind he got loose into the science site. Oweguy then told the other contestants to go look for him and turn him back to normal. At one point the mutant Kuro attack Sae and Amanda but Pete managed to save them in time. The three then go and find where the wasp Kuro went. They later ended up in an abandoned building where they were attacked by the wasp Kuro again. It was revealed that Murdoch was mind controlling the mutant Kuro and instructed him to pute Pete, Sae, and Amanda inside a crate but he was then stopped by Jake and Nianah. Jake then stops Murdoch and frees the wasp Kuro from the mind control device causing him to pass out. Due to the wasp Kuro destorying most of the abandoned building in rage it starts to collapse. Everyone manages to escape while Murdoch falls into a crevice making the others wonder if he survived. Due to helping them out and getting Kuro back to normal Jake and Nianah win and the others were safe from vote because Murdoch ended up missing and Katelyn was automatically eliminated for not helping with the challenge. In Journey to the Center of Sae, Sae falls ill and the others wonder what's wrong. They discover something strange when a weird tentacle comes out of her body. Figuring out what to do Oweguy then decides to shrink the others into seven subs and then puts them in a pill that he makes Sae swallow in her sleep. Inside her body the others search around for what's making her ill. Inside her bloodstream Pete discovers an alien blood cell which was the same one that was inside the alien blood she swallowed back during the alien raid. It tells him that it plans to turn Sae into an alien so Pete then decides to fight it and at the same time it traps the other contestants. In the end Pete managed to defeat it making it dissolve away never to come back and the other contestants escape Sae's body through her nose while Jerry and Roxanne ended up coming out the other end. Sae then throws up Amanda's sub after she sprayed smoke inside her stomach trying to figure it out. Sae then noticed the subs and shrink ray which Oweguy soon explains and also mentions that Pete won the challenge. Sae was impressed about what Pete had done for her and she soon hugs him happily. Sae was immedietly safe at the elimination ceremony due to her illness and being part of the challenge. After Total Drama Sci-Fi Action Since the events of Total Drama Sci-Fi Action, Sae has been noted for her bravery against Jerry's attack and has been involved with a lot of town events. Sae has also been involved with her parents a lot since she originally never knew them. Afterwards, Sae began planning on what to do with her prize money. The first thing she did was buy a nice big house for her and a future family to live in. After Pete saw her house, he decided to move in with her as well as proposing to her which she accepted. They got married a few months afterward. After their close friends Jake and Nianah had a baby, the two of them planned on starting a family but they were busy with the house and Pete's job so they decided to let it take it's time. Sae was soon invited back to Total Drama and she decided to go to show some of the others how much she has changed and how much she has matured. Total Drama Vegas City Trivia *Sae is named after a character in The Hunger Games series according to Fanfiction2010. *Sae won Total Drama Sci-Fi Action. *Sae was the first female contestant to win in the Oweguy series. *Sae's parents were confirmed to be alive in the TDSFA finale. *Pete is on Sae's shirt in her sleepwear pic. *Sae's TDVC model was the first one I drew for the story but she was the third contestant revealed for the story. Gallery File:Sae.png|Sae in Total Drama Sci-Fi Action. File:Sae_TDVC_sleepwear.png|Sae in her sleepwear. File:Sae_TDVC_swimwear.png|Sae in her swimwear. Category:Total Drama Sci-Fi Action Category:Total Drama Vegas City